


Let's Go, K.O.! Journey Through Johto

by Latias425



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: K.O. has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer, and the day finally comes for him to receive his starter and begin his adventure. New challenges and wonders await him in the Johto region. (based on HeartGold/SoulSilver).





	Let's Go, K.O.! Journey Through Johto

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is Latias425 here with a revamp to my OK K.O./Pokémon crossover. So, for this one, I had a lot of thinking on the new direction that I was going to take with this, but I eventually decided to have it take place in the Johto region and then have K.O. travel to Kanto instead of vice versa. So, I hope you all enjoy this new version of Let's Go, K.O.

The cool, spring breeze blew as the morning sun rose over the town of New Bark, and in a house, a young boy awoke as the bright sunlight began to shine through his window.

"Today's the day!" This young boy was K.O., and today was a very special day for him. He lived in New Bark Town all his life with his mother Carol, but now that was going to change. K.O. had just turned ten years old, which meant that he was now old enough to become a Pokémon trainer, and today was the day that he would be receiving his first Pokémon and setting out into the vast region of Johto.

To say that K.O. was excited was a  _very_  severe understatement. The boy was absolutely ecstatic, as he had been waiting for this day his whole life. He had always been fascinated with Pokémon ever since he was little and heard countless stories about them. Some would keep these creatures as pets, while others would train them for battle, take on the eight gyms scattered across the region and make it to the Pokémon League, where only the best of the best trainers could compete to earn the title of Champion. K.O. hoped that one day he would be strong enough to take on the league and become the greatest trainer in Johto, and today he would be taking his first steps towards achieving that dream.

He quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs where his mother was waiting.

"Well, today's the day, kiddo." Carol said as she handed K.O. his backpack. "Your Pokégear's in there, and I also packed some sandwiches and snacks for you." She then knelt down and gave her son a tight hug. She thought she might cry, as her little Peanut would be heading out into the world by himself, but quickly collected herself. "I shouldn't be worryin' about ya. I know you'll have your Pokémon to look out for you and keep you company. Have fun out there, Peanut, and don't forget to call Mommy, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." K.O. nodded, and then walked towards the front door, taking one last look at the house that he had grew up in before opening it and heading out. Once outside, he was met with the bright rays of the morning sun and cool, gentle breeze. It felt refreshing, almost reflective of the new beginning that was happening today.

But before K.O. could head out of town, he had to get a Pokémon first. He heard that Elm, the Pokémon professor of Johto, would be handing out Pokémon to new trainers beginning their adventure, and that's where he would be going.

The lab wasn't too far from K.O.'s house, and when he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for the professor to come. He didn't have to wait for long as the door opened and the professor stepped out.

"Oh, hello there. You must be K.O., right?" asked Professor Elm.

K.O. nodded. "Yep, that's me, and I'm here to get my Pokémon."

"Well then, come right this way." The professor led him into the lab and he took a look around at the place. It was pretty big, with all kinds of fancy lab equipment everywhere.

The two made their way to a counter where three red and white spheres sat: Pokéballs. Seeing them made K.O. even more excited, and he couldn't wait to see what Pokémon were inside them.

"Alright K.O., allow me to introduce you to these three Pokémon." Elm opened the first Pokéball and out came a small green Pokémon with a giant leaf on its head. "This is Chikorita, the Grass-type."

K.O. was greatly intrigued by the cute little Grass-type, but wanted to see what the other two Pokémon were before fully making his decision.

The second ball opened and a mouse-like creature with fire coming out of its back came out. "Next up is Cyndaquil, the Fire-type."

The little Fire-type looked around inquisitively, and then made a little sound as it curled up into a ball, making K.O. giggle.

"And lastly," continued Elm, opening the last ball. "We have Totodile, the Water-type." The energetic little blue crocodile did a little dance as it came out of the ball. "So, now that you've been introduced to the Pokémon, it's time to make your choice."

K.O. thought for a moment as he stared at the three Pokémon that stood before him. Who should he choose to be his starter? "Hmm, let's see. I choose..." He went back and fourth between the three, and finally made his decision. "Cyndaquil." The little Fire-type perked up upon hearing its name. "I choose you, Cyndaquil!" K.O. scooped up his new partner with his arms and giggled as he felt its warm, cuddly body.

"Well, I can see Cyndaquil is already getting acquainted with you." Elm commented. "Well, now that you've chosen your partner, I have a favor to ask you. I just received a message from a friend of mine, Mr. Pokémon, and it seems that he has something for me. Could you go over and get it for me? His house is on Route 30, just north of Cherrygrove City."

"You got it, Professor! I will go to the house of this Mr. Pokémon and get that very importing thing for you!" K.O. exclaimed with a salute.

Elm smiled. "Excellent. But before you go, take these." He handed K.O. some medicine for his Pokémon. "These are Potions. Use them when your Pokémon are low on health. Also, you have a Pokégear, correct?" he asked, and K.O. nodded. "Well, I think it would be best for you to have my number. Just let me see it for a second...and there. You now have my phone number. You can call me anytime."

"Thank you, Professor. Come on, Cyndaquil. Let's get going!"

And so K.O., with his new partner, headed out of the lab and the path to Route 29. However, as they were leaving, a mysterious figure stood by the window to the lab and watched them as they headed towards the exit of town.


End file.
